Dirty Little Secret
by Jennie-x
Summary: When everyone asks about everyone's summer, Ryan can't tell them how he spent his. To admit how he spent most of his summer, would get someone else into trouble. When Chad realises what's going on, he realises how bad Ryan's secret is and wants to help
1. Chapter 1

Ryan sat in the middle of home room in his usual desk with a small smile on his face; around him everyone was talking excitedly about what they had done the past summer. It was the first day back and everything seemed all new and excited to the seniors. Though Ryan knew that the minute lessons were even mentioned everyone would go into a frenzy about exams and college. Sharpay was sat behind him talking to Zeke about their summer in New York, Ryan just had to smile at the memories. Memories that were his and that Sharpay new absolutely nothing about.

"So Ryan, what did you do this summer?" Chad's voice broke him out of his day dream and he looked up at the big haired jock who was smiling at him. Chad wore his usual brightly coloured tee's and baggy jeans, and Ryan was allowed to admit that he looked good.

"The usual," Ryan shrugged because he couldn't tell him what he really did, he couldn't tell anyone. But that was okay, a secret is just a secret. "Sang, danced, shopped."

"Sounds fun." Chad grinned, Ryan smirked; his summer had been extremely fun.

"You're in my English class next right?" Chad asked as he not so gracefully sat down on Ryan's desk.

"Yeah," Ryan replied. English was his second favourite lesson, next to Drama of course.

"Can you sit next to me?" Chad asked, Ryan laughed it sounded very first grade but nodded his head anyway. "Thanks." Chad smiled gratefully. Ryan figured he was only being asked as a second resort because over the summer it seemed that everyone had paired off; Troy and Gabriella, Sharpay and Zeke, Jason and Kelsi, Taylor and Danny.

Home room passed quickly, their teacher letting them gossip about their summer because having the whole class in detention on the first day back would have been a record even for her. When the bell rang, Chad walked by Ryan's side behind Troy and Gabriella. "I heard we got a new teacher," Chad said in passing.

"Can't be worse than the last one we had," Ryan laughed as he remembered Mr Jackson who was practically bad and couldn't read, how he got to teach English had been beyond the entire class. Chad laughed at the joke and then they walked into the class. Chad sat next to Ryan in the middle of the room, Troy and Gabriella to one side, Kelsi and Jason behind and Sharpay and Zeke in front, Taylor sat with Danny next to Gabriella.

"Hey Ryan," Kelsi called and Ryan turned around in his seat. "How was your summer? Sounded like you had a really good time in New York."

"I did it was..."

"Right class quiet please." Ryan froze, he recognised that voice. He turned his head slowly and when he saw the man in the front of the class he felt his blood run cold, and his eyes screwed shut as he slid down his chair.

"Dude you okay?" Chad laughed next to him.

"Erm, yeah?" Ryan said weakly as he sat up and propped his head on the table.

"I'm your new English teacher, my name is Owen Masters." The tall man, with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes smiled at the class. His face was pale white and he looked a lot younger then his actual age of 25. "I'm not going to promise to remember all your names because this is a big class and names isn't really my thing, so I know this might be embarrassing but I want you to go around as I take the register and say one thing about yourself." Ryan groaned under his breath, now there was no way he was going to be able to hide. Not like he could hide for the rest of the year any way.

"Okay, you first." Owen pointed to Taylor and the ridicule began. Ryan tried to focus on everything people were saying, the class wasn't very original he started to listen more when he realised they were now on his row. Which meant any time ...

"_Hi my name's Chad and I'm into basketball..." _

Ryan gulped, he looked up and Owen was just staring at him. Blue eyes met blue eyes and Ryan gulped again trying to wet his mouth so he could speak, he sighed and shakily said; "I'm Ryan and I like drama." He knew he was sweating and he knew it wasn't attractive at all. As Jason started to speak he knew Owen was still watching him but he turned his attention to Chad who was looking at him a little worried. He smiled weakly and then stared back at Owen who had moved his gaze to the rest of the class but his body posture had tensed since he saw Ryan.

The class was horrible; the work was harder than last year but it didn't help at all that Ryan's mind wasn't focused on the work at all. "Dude will you snap out of it." Chad said next to him, pushing his arm slightly causing Ryan to yelp.

"Sorry," Ryan mumbled.

"Everything okay boys?" Owen asked as he stood next to Ryan. Ryan felt his body heat so close and he wanted to reach out, he knew if he was just to move a tiny bit he'd be able to touch him again.

"Would be if Ryan could concentrate," Chad smiled.

"Difficulty in concentrating Ryan?" Owen laughed. Ryan blushed under the gaze and he wanted to hide away under his desk but instead he just turned his attention to the book he was supposed to be reading. "So do you like the book so far?" The class's assignment was to read a chapter of a book they would be studying for this term. So far Ryan hadn't even read a page, when he tried his eyes would scan over the same line again and again.

Ryan just nodded his head and watched as Owen walked away, he sighed and counted in his head the minutes till the lesson would finish. When the bell rang he shoved his stuff in his bag quickly. "Ryan, a word please." Owen said just as Ryan was about to head for the door. Ryan gulped he didn't want to hear this part.

"What's going on Ry?" Sharpay asked as she smiled at the teacher.

"Nothing I just need his help in filling in a questionnaire on how he thought my first day went," Owen said. It sounded plausible and Sharpay brought the lie and walked out.

"We'll be in the canteen Ry," Kelsi smiled.

"Cool see you in a minute." Ryan smiled he just hoped they hadn't seen his nerves. Chad smiled at him as everyone made their way out laughing and joking with each other. When Troy closed the door and walked away Ryan became nervous.

"You lied." Owen stated, he drew his arms over his chest. "You told me you were nineteen!" Ryan knew there was anything he could say, Owen was right he had lied. "Do you know how much trouble I could get into?"

"I wont tell anyone," Ryan said quickly.

"I could loose my job, my teachers license I could get thrown in jail!" Owen was getting angry now, Ryan could tell. "Please tell me you haven't told anyone."

"I haven't, I promise." Ryan said sincerely. He was going to tell his sister, but he didn't want her to know that their summer had meant a lot more to him than it had to her. After all she loved shopping and watching the musical productions, but at the end of the night when she went into her hotel room and phoned Zeke, Ryan had wondered around the bars and met up with Owen almost every night. It felt good having a secret, a dirty little secret.

"Good." Owen sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Ryan said quietly. "Seventeen in a month." Ryan added hoping that counted for something.

"I'm nine years older than you." Owen said mainly to himself. "This is bad."

"It doesn't have to be," Ryan said. "I wont tell anyone what happened. I promise."

"Good." Owen smiled at Ryan who felt his stomach flutter with butterflies. "You look good. Do you always dress so flashy for school?"

"Always." Ryan grinned. "You look good too, sir." Ryan smirked. Owen grinned at the blond boy.

"You better go." Owen said and gestured to the door. Ryan nodded and picked up his bag from where he had placed it on the table.

Ryan's hand was on the door nob, he turned around and stared at his teacher, "For the record, you did a good job today." Owen smiled again, a beautiful smile that captured Ryan's heart and the blond boy nodded his head and walked out of the class room and went to find his friends. So far his first day back had been eventful and it wasn't even lunch time yet.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed and as much as Ryan hated it, nothing happened. He had spent a lot of time with Chad as out of their friends he and Chad were the only ones that weren't with someone. Ryan had found out the reason Chad had broken it off with Taylor was because he just didn't feel it. Ryan didn't mind too much, he liked spending time with Chad; he made him laugh and smile; but most importantly he made him forget about Owen. Who was teaching him right now.

"So the use of a pronoun does what... Ryan?" Ryan looked up at the sound of his name, it felt so good to hear Owen say his name even if he wasn't moaning it and screaming his name as he came inside him.

"What?" Ryan asked quietly. "Sorry I was..."

"The use of a pronoun... what effect does it have?" Owen repeated, there was a look of concern in his eyes and Ryan just wanted him to hold him much like he had done after they had sex.

"Makes it more personal?" Ryan guessed.

"Half there." Owen smiled and Ryan was glad when he moved the question on to Taylor who of course got it completely right.

"You okay?" Chad whispered in Ryan's ear. Ryan looked at him and smiled. Ryan nodded his head and started to focus on the work, even though he really didn't want to focus on anything except the fact that Owen was wearing particularly tight trousers today, and a dark shirt that brought out his bright eyes.

The lesson continued for what felt like an eternity to Ryan. "Ryan, can I see you after please?" Owen asked kindly. Ryan wanted to make a run for it, he knew what was coming he knew he was going to get screamed at for not paying attention, for not thinking straight. Every one filed out of the class, Chad gave him a sympathetic pat on the back and followed everyone else out. Owen closed the door, and locked it. Ryan gulped.

"Everything okay, Ry?" Owen asked as he shut the blind as well. Ryan sighed, what was going to happen now?

"Yeah." Ryan lied. Everything wasn't okay.

"I don't think I can do this." Owen sighed as he sat down next to Ryan on the desk.

"Do what?" Ryan asked shyly. Owen had a way of making him nervous, but a good nervous.

"See you every day and not kiss you." Owen said huskily as he turned Ryan's head and kissed him hard on the lips. "I think about you every time I see you sitting in that desk. All I can think about is doing you over my desk." Ryan gulped as Owen's words went straight to his cock. Noticing this Owen smiled.

"We shouldn't do this here." Ryan managed to say.

"We shouldn't be doing this at all." Owen corrected as he palmed Ryan through his trousers.

"But we're going to right?" Ryan asked as he kissed along Owen's neck, he loved the way he could make him melt with just his lips to his neck.

"You better believe we're doing this. But on my terms." Owen said strictly. Ryan nodded and allowed Owen to pull him into a breath taking kiss. "I'll phone you tonight, we'll meet up."

"And you'll fuck me?" Ryan knew he sounded needy, but he was, he needed Owen to fuck him hard like he had so many times in New York.

"Hard and fast, just how you like it." Owen promised. Ryan grinned and kissed him quickly. "You'll probably need to sort this out before you go and see your friends." Owen said gesturing to Ryan's erection in his trousers.

"Can't you?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"Some one might come in. now go. Be a good little boy." Owen smiled.

"Maybe I want to be your bad boy so you can punish me over your desk, sir." Ryan smiled, he adjusted his trousers and stood up smiling at Owen who looked a little flustered.

"I'll punish you for that later." Owen grinned and watched as Ryan headed to the door, he grabbed his bag and unlocked the door before walking out of the class room a huge smile on his face.

Ryan headed to the canteen where he knew his friends would be after going to the toilet and sorting out his problem. He knew it was dirty to have a wank in the school toilets but he couldn't just sit around with a hard cock all day, mainly because it would be painful but then what if someone noticed. He wouldn't be able to just go 'oh yeah you know our new English teacher he gave me that, but don't worry I'm going to make him take care of it later.'

He noticed Chad sitting staring into space, everyone around him to focused on their partners. Ryan wondered how you could be so self obsessed that you forgot your friends, but he shrugged it off and sat next to Chad who smiled up at him. "You okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, what did Mr Masters want?" Chad asked curiously. Ryan thought it was a little weird to hear people call him Mr Masters but he knew what sort of fun he'd be able to have with a name like that.

"To make sure I was okay." Ryan lied, he was glad that all his years being a drama student was paying off. "Said I seemed a little distracted wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Oh, and is it?" Chad asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just got to make sure I do more work in English." Ryan grinned, maybe he'd be able to give Owen a nice long blow job so he could get an A without actually doing a lot of work.

"Okay, good." Chad smiled.

"Ryan, when did you get here?" Sharpay asked as she readjusted her lip gloss.

"Been here for about five minutes," Ryan asked, he was tired of Sharpay not noticing him.

"Oh." Sharpay said, and then she turned her attention back to Zeke. Chad looked at Ryan who frowned.

"Come on lets get out of here." Chad said and he and Ryan stood up and left, their friends not noticing.

They walked along the corridors laughing and joking with each other. "I can't believe this is our last year." Ryan laughed as they walked through the school.

"I know it's so weird." Chad laughed. "Bet you've got everything set though."

"I think my father has everything set for me." Ryan said sadly. "But you know not everything is set in stone." Ryan turned around, he was walking backwards so he was facing Chad. "Can we do something fun?" Ryan grinned.

"Fun how?" Chad laughed.

"I don't know egg the teachers office?" Ryan smirked.

"Some how I can't see that happening," Chad laughed, he loved how Ryan acted when it was just the two of them. It was like he came out of his shell. "We can skip class though."

"Oh lets!" Ryan jumped up and down as he continued to walk backwards.

"Ry watch..."

"Ouch!" Ryan groaned as he walked into someone. He turned around and was face to face with Owen, he blushed immediately.

"Hello boys." Owen laughed. "You two doing something fun? Like egging the teachers office..."

"No." Chad grinned. "Ryan's just being silly." Ryan pouted at Chad who couldn't help but laugh.

"Well if you're going to egg the office, please don't do it whilst I'm there. The smell of Egg doesn't come out of clothes easily." Ryan laughed at that as did Chad. "And if I find out you two have been skipping classes you're in for it."

"We wont." Chad promised. "Come on Ry, we should probably get to maths."

"Fine, fine." Ryan sighed. "By Mr Masters." He grinned back and followed Chad down the corridor.

"We're not really going to maths right?" Ryan asked as they turned the corner.

"NO." Chad laughed. Ryan grinned and the two walked off together.

Owen watched as Ryan and Chad walked down the corridor, he knew how much trouble he could get into for this, but he couldn't say no to Ryan not when he looked so damn hot in those trousers. And it wasn't as though when they first fucked he knew that he was a student. Ryan had lied to him, and then they had fucked hard and dirty up against a wall and Owen couldn't even remember a time where fucking had just been that fun. He knew it had something to do with the fact that Ryan was so young, so willing to please, and he was glad that he was the one teaching Ryan these new things. But now he had him, he had to keep him. Loosing your heart to a sixteen year old wouldn't do, but he could see the attraction between Ryan, his Ryan and Chad, and he knew that wouldn't do either.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan woke up in the morning feeling very, very fucked. He sighed happily as he sat up, the room he woke up in wasn't his own room. He heard the shower running and smiled, he lay back down and looked over at the clock and sighed it was half six which meant in ten minutes Sharpay would wake up and go into Ryan's room and find it empty, right now Ryan really didn't care. The bedroom door opened and Owen walked out in nothing but a towel.

"Morning sleepy head," Owen smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." Ryan grinned. "I had a rather comfortable pillow." Owen smiled and sat on the bed, Ryan moved into his lap and smiled as he kissed him open mouthed.

"You should probably go home and change for school." Owen said between kisses.

"Probably." Ryan sighed as he ran his hands through Owen's wet hair.

"Ryan!" Owen said sternly. "Go on, I'll see you at school." Ryan reluctantly climbed off Owen's lap and grabbed his trousers and top from the floor.

"See you later?" Ryan asked as he put his shoes on.

"You bet." Owen promised and watched as Ryan left.

Ryan grinned, he had double English first thing. He was late for home room and didn't bother going in as there was only two minutes left so he walked around the corridor and to his locker, he stared at the impressive bite on his neck where Owen had claimed him the night before and smiled. He heard the bell ring and headed to class with a smile.

"Ryan!" Chad grinned as he saw the blond. "I thought you were ill or something man." He patted the blond on the back as they walked into class smiling, Owen watched them.

"I woke up late, just got here as the bell went." Ryan said as he sat down. Chad just smiled at him. The door opened and the rest of the class filed in.

"Ryan!" Sharpay screeched. Ryan looked up at Sharpay who was glaring at him. "Where the hell were you?" Owen watched as Sharpay shouted at Ryan, he also watched as Ryan seemed particularly smug about the fact that his sister didn't know something. "I walk into your room this morning and your beds made and you're not there." Sharpay eyed him suspiciously. "And what is that on your neck!"

"Dude Ryan got laid." Troy laughed from beside him. Ryan shot him a look, "Sorry dude."

"Love bites are so tacky." Sharpay said and sat down behind him. "So where were you? Or better yet who was he?"

"Yeah didn't know you were seeing someone." Chad said from beside him.

"I'm not." Ryan said with a straight face.

"Really because that horrible purple thing on your neck states other wise." Sharpay said shaking her head in disgust. Ryan just rolled his eyes and got his work out casually. "Ryan! Don't make me tell mother that you weren't home last night."

"Right that's enough class." Owen said. "Miss Evans you can ridicule your brother later, right now we have a book to discuss." Ryan sighed, he knew he would have a hell of a lecture later from his sister and probably from his friends too, but he didn't care.

The class went on slowly, but Ryan for once didn't mind. He liked the work and finished the work before any one else and sat waiting for everyone else to finished. "Dude, are you on speed or something?" Chad laughed from next to him. "You can't sit still." Ryan shrugged, he was fidgeting a lot.

"Maybe, never know what they're putting in coffee these days." Ryan grinned.

"How come you didn't tell me you were seeing someone?" Chad asked and Ryan thought he sounded a little hurt.

"I'm not," Ryan sighed. "I'll explain after class okay?"

"Okay." Chad smiled. Ryan grinned and watched as Chad started to work again.

"Ryan." Ryan turned around to his sister who had also finished. "Drama club starts back tonight."

"Oh right yeah." Ryan sighed, he had completely forgot.

"We need to pick out the play we're doing for the spring musical." Sharpay said.

"How about Chicago?" Ryan suggested quietly.

"No."

"Hairspray?"

"God, No!"

"Well what do you suggest?" Ryan snapped. Zeke and Chad looked up at Ryan who was now glaring at his sister.

"I'll think of something, honestly Ryan where is your head at?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryan asked.

"You've been freaking out about the littlest of things." Sharpay said, watching him closely. "Like your jealous or something?"

"Jealous?" Ryan laughed. "Of what?"

"Me." Sharpay said with a smirk.

"Shar... what's there to be jealous of seriously?"

"I'm with someone, and I'm happy and you're just jealous that I no longer have time to spend with you twenty four hours a day."

"That's out of order." Ryan was surprised to hear Chad's voice.

"Of course you'd say that, after all you're in the same boat as Ryan. Every one around you is paired off and you're on your own." Troy looked guiltily over at Chad who frowned.

"Sharpay, you're seriously deluded to think that I'm jealous of your relationship with Zeke. No offence." Ryan smiled towards Zeke who clearly looked as though he didn't want to be part of this argument.

"Am I?" Sharpay laughed. "I'm sorry, I know this is hard for you..."

"Okay, that's enough!" Owen shouted once more. "Miss Evans, Mr Evans if you two have a problem please keep it out of my class."

"Sorry." Sharpay said, Ryan muttered an apology too and turned around and glared at his work.

"Dude you okay?" Chad asked softly in his ear.

"Peachy." Ryan smiled.

Once the bell finally went Sharpay looked at her brother and then walked out with Zeke. "You two coming?" Gabriella smiled at Chad and Ryan who looked at each other and laughed.

"You lot go." Ryan laughed. "If me and Chad wanted to watch happy couples make out we'd watch pay per view."

"We wont you know... act like a couple around you guys." Taylor smiled. "I mean we should be more about friends."

"Don't be stupid." Ryan laughed. "I have to talk to Chad any way so you lot go make out in the canteen and make people want to throw up their tuna surprise."

"If your sure." Troy laughed and they all walked out, leaving Chad, Ryan and Owen alone in the class.

"Dude you totally know that we're going to get sympathy looks now." Chad laughed as he grabbed his bag.

"Totally." Ryan laughed. He looked over at Owen who was pretending to be interested in his marking. "Bye sir," Ryan said.

"Bye boys." Owen looked up and smiled at Ryan. Chad shouted bye too and they went on their way.

"So, who is he?" Chad asked.

"He doesn't go here." Ryan said. "His name's Nick." Ryan lied. "I met him when I was in New York."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he goes to college here and well he phoned me last night and we hooked up." Ryan explained. "I didn't think it was that important."

"It's not, well I mean if you only hooked up last night it's not as though you're hiding anything from anyone is it?" Chad laughed.

"What could I possibly be hiding?" Ryan smiled. "Besides if I was, Sharpay would know by now." Chad laughed and they made their way through the corridors.

"So are you and this Nick serious then?" Chad asked casually.

"Not sure yet. In New York it was just sex I mean holiday flings aren't really you know romantic."

"Wouldn't know." Chad grinned. Ryan just grinned.

"Sorry that my sister dragged you into this."

"Don't worry." Chad smiled. "You're one of my closest friends, and I knew what Sharpay was saying wasn't true."

"Thanks." Ryan smiled.

"Come on, I'm starving."

"Like always." Ryan laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan found that he had created a routine for himself, one that he liked and was willing to fall into. He'd go to school, and drama club then on the nights he could he would spend the time with Owen. He also spent a lot of time with Chad and his friends, it was a good routine, one that made him happy as it consisted of two things he liked most in the world, spending time with his friends, mainly Chad and having lots of great sex with Owen. Yes, he thought, life was great at the moment.

"So are you still seeing Nick?" Chad asked as they walked along the corridor.

"Yeah, well it's more of friends with benefits." Ryan smiled, Nick had become a good lie he had told Chad and Sharpay, it worked well because Sharpay was too busy with Zeke to want to know anything more about Ryan and he liked it that way.

"Cool, I mean friends with benefits didn't think really think that was you." Chad smiled.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"I mean, I don't know. I guess I sort of kind of always figured you would want to have the full works."

"The full works?" Ryan asked completely confused.

"You know, dates, dinners, trips to the cinema. Hand holding and everything. Friends with benefits just seems kind of... cheap." Ryan was shocked, his mouth had fallen open and he just stared at Chad.

"You don't know anything about me." Ryan said sadly. How could Chad say that.

"Dude, I didn't mean to..."

"No you did. I'll see you around Chad." Ryan shook his head and walked off.

Ryan didn't know why Chad's comment had hurt him so much. He sighed as he sat down in a deserted corridor he leaned against the locker and just stared at the floor. Chad was right. He did want all that, the full works as Chad had said. He longed to have someone hold his hand as they walked down the street, he wanted someone to kiss him in public, to take him on dates. Being with Owen was cheap. It was sex with a twenty five year old. A teacher. It was wrong. Yet he didn't want it to stop.

"Ryan," The blond looked up and saw Owen standing against the lockers. "What's wrong?" Ryan could hear the concern in his voice, maybe it was because they were in school and he had to play the concerned teacher.

"Nothing." Ryan lied.

"Come on, my class room." He smiled. Ryan stood up a little shakily and followed Owen to his class. "So what's going on in that head of yours?" Owen asked, he had already locked the door and closed the blinds and Ryan wondered if this was all their relationship going to ever be.

"Nothing, just thinking about stuff." Ryan said quietly. Owen sat on the desk next to him and put an arm around him.

"What sort of stuff, baby?" Owen asked as he played with Ryan's hair.

"Us." Ryan mumbled.

"What about us?" Owen asked, and Ryan was pretty sure there was something similar to panic in his voice.

"There isn't an us is there?" Ryan sighed. "There's you and then there's me and there's sex but no us."

"You know it has to be like that." Owen said sadly.

"I know." Ryan sighed.

"Do you want to stop?" Owen prayed he would say no, because as bad as shagging a sixteen year old was, it was also addictive. There was something about Ryan being so young that made him even harder for him. It was like a fantasy. And he was living in one.

"No," Ryan smiled. "I like the sex too much."

"Me too." Owen purred.

"Really?" Ryan asked. "I mean you could have anyone."

"I don't want anyone," Owen grinned. "Just you."

"Good." Ryan smiled.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"You?" Ryan laughed.

"Cheeky." Owen smiled. "How about we go back to mine."

"Sounds good," Ryan smiled.

"I'll show you just how much you mean to me." Owen grinned as he kissed Ryan softly on the lips. Ryan deepened the kiss, letting Owen's tongue slide into his mouth, tasting every inch. Ryan smiled as he moved so he was sat on Owen's lap, his legs straddling his thighs. Owen was hard, Ryan always had that affect on him. "We shouldn't not here..."

"Doors locked." Ryan sighed.

"Some one could still come in..." Owen said as Ryan ground his hips over his erection.

"I want you." Ryan insisted. "Now." Owen moaned as Ryan started to unzip his trousers, sliding his hand through his boxers and grabbing hold of Owen's cock. "Please... fuck me."

"We could get caught," Owen said. He looked up at the clock, it was eleven he was free until twelve thirty and no one usually came into his class, but there was still that thought of getting caught that both scared him and made it more exciting.

"We wont. I promise." Ryan purred. "I need you to fuck me. I need you to show me you care."

"Okay." Owen sighed, because how could he resist? Ryan smiled and allowed himself to be moved back onto the desk. Ryan couldn't help but grin when he realised this was his desk. He tried not to think about who sat next to him on this desk, but all thoughts were swept from his mind when he felt his very expensive trousers being pulled down to his thighs.

Ryan didn't care though because when Owen pull down his trousers and underwear and he could see that hard cock, nothing else mattered; Not Chad, not school and definitely not how cheap this was. It was sex and that was all but as long as it was good, hot sex he didn't really care any more.

Owen prepared him quickly, Ryan grinned when he realised the older man had condoms and lube in his pocket he must have known one of these days they'd end up having sex on one of the desks. He smiled and winced and moaned as a cold finger pushed its way in to him. Once Ryan was prepared he was pulled hard against Owen who pushed his cock in hard and fast making Ryan moan in pain but mostly pleasure.

"Okay?" Owen asked softly. Ever since he had found out how old Ryan really was he always made sure to ask if he was okay, something that hadn't happened much in New York.

"Yeah, move, please." Ryan begged. He felt so full right now and all he needed was for... "That's it..." Ryan panted as Owen started to move in and out of him hard. They were silent, because the walls in the school really weren't that thick and if someone was to walk past they would hear. So they tried to keep quiet. Owen moaned roughly as he pushed in harder, he watched as Ryan's sixteen year old body moved against his and he knew he was lucky to have someone so young and so willing. He hit against his prostate with every thrust and Ryan was a mess beneath him. Owen grabbed hold of Ryan's aching cock and started to pump him in time to his thrusts.

Owen forced his lips against Ryan's and they swallowed each other's moans as they came hard. They were breathing heavy and Owen wrapped an arm around Ryan as he pulled out of him. "You okay, baby?" Ryan wasn't sure why he liked being called baby, it made this whole thing seem even dirtier.

"Yeah." Ryan smiled weakly. Owen kissed him softly and headed over to his desk and pulled out some wipes and cleaned Ryan up. "Thanks." Ryan smiled as he pulled his trousers and underwear back on.

"Any time." Owen said and kissed him again. "You should probably go to the canteen it's almost lunch time, sure your friends will be waiting." Ryan nodded weakly and walked out of the class room.

He headed to the toilets and stared at his reflection, he looked flushed and his hair was a little sweaty. He washed his face and styled his hair a little with water before washing his hands. He headed out of the toilet and wondered to the canteen, even if he didn't really want to see his friends, mainly Chad he was still starving.

"Ryan!" Sharpay screeched as she walked over to him.

"Hey." Ryan said.

"I broke up with Zeke." Sharpay sighed. Ryan's blood went cold. Sharpay couldn't break up with him, no, if she broke up with Zeke that meant she'd be paying more attention to him and he couldn't have that.

"What why?" Ryan asked. He knew he should probably care more about his sister than himself at this point, after all his sister had just broken up with someone who she clearly loved.

"He's cheating on me." She sighed.

"What?" Ryan couldn't help but laugh. "Shar, Zeke is dedicated to you. He worships the floor you walk on, he wouldn't ever cheat on you."

"He has. So we're not sitting with them any more." Ryan frowned.

"No." he stated. Even though he didn't want to be around Chad right now, he was still a friend and he couldn't be angry at him because as much as he didn't want to believe it; Chad was right. "They're my friends, Shar. I'm sitting with them."

"I'm your sister!" She screeched loudly and a few heads turned to face them, including Chad and the rest of the wildcats.

"Really?" Ryan mused. "Because when you were wrapped up in Zeke you called me jealous and acted like a complete bitch to me in English. So no. I can sit with who I want, do what I want and so can you. So I'm going to sit with Chad and I'll see you at home." With that Ryan walked over to Chad and smiled at him awkwardly.

"Didn't think you were talking to me," Chad said quietly.

"I wasn't," Ryan admitted. "But... you were right."

"Then why do you stay with him?" Chad asked softly and quietly because he was sure Ryan didn't want every one around him to hear.

"Because if I don't have him, then I'm not going to have anyone." Ryan sighed.

"Wrong." Chad smiled weakly. "Even if you didn't have Nick, you'll always have your friends."

You'd always have me, Chad thought sadly to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ryan!" Sharpay screamed as she saw her brother walking down the corridor. Ryan sighed and looked at Chad for help who just smiled at him sympathetically. Ryan hadn't really spoken to his sister properly since the fight which was a week ago, he had spent most of time with either Chad playing video games at his house or getting fucked by Owen.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I... can we talk?" Sharpay asked and Ryan was amazed that she seemed kind of nervous.

"We are talking." Ryan sighed, he caught a glimpse of Owen walking towards him with a few other teachers.

"I miss you, Ry." Sharpay sighed. "You're never ever home." Ryan smiled at his sister slightly, it was rare for her to show this side of herself when they weren't alone. "Please come out with me just you and me tonight."

"I made plans with Chad." Ryan said looking at Chad.

"Dude go out with your sister." Chad smiled. "We can hang out tomorrow."

"Ryan, I miss you so much. I'm sorry for how I acted okay." Sharpay sighed. "Please, friends again?"

"Sure." Ryan smiled. "I think this is the longest I've ever not spoken to you."

"I know!" Sharpay pouted as she wrapped an arm around Ryan. "This is the longest time we haven't been to the mall together."

"Oh no call the police." Chad laughed.

"Funny." Ryan grinned as he hit Chad playfully on the head.

"So, what's new with you Ry?" Sharpay asked as the three headed to English.

"Not much." Ryan shrugged.

"He's got himself a boy." Chad laughed knowing his sister would want to know everything, and he didn't know enough that he wanted he knew his sister would get it out of him.

"Who?" Sharpay asked. The class wasn't full yet and Owen smiled as they entered. "Ry!" Sharpay snapped.

"Hmm?" Ryan asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"The guy who is he?"

"Nick." Ryan smiled.

"Nick who?" Sharpay asked with a raised eye brow.

"The guy from New York." Chad added in.

"What guy from New York?" Sharpay asked. Owen looked over at Ryan who was biting at his lip nervously. "Ryan, who are you talking about?"

"I met a guy." Ryan shrugged.

"From New York?" Sharpay asked.

"No." Ryan sighed. "He isn't from New York that's where we met."

"But you were always with me in New York." Sharpay said, still completely confused.

"Well not always." Ryan said awkwardly. "I mean you had a different hotel room."

"So you just went out in a strange City all on your own and met random strangers and brought them back to the hotel?" Sharpay asked completely out raged.

Ryan bit his lip not really wanting to say that most of the time he ended up getting fucked in alleys or in the actual club, he and Owen rarely made it back to the hotel. "Do you know how dangerous that is?" Sharpay said as Troy walked in with Gabriella and the rest of their friends. "You're sixteen!"

"So?" Ryan sighed.

"So!" Sharpay shouted. "Anything could have happened to you!" Ryan was confused at the genuine hurt he saw behind her eyes. "What if one of the bars you went to was full of older men and one of them saw how young you looked and decided to take advantage?"

Ryan didn't say anything. "You could have got hurt." She stated sadly.

"but I didn't."

"What if you did though?" Sharpay asked. "We wouldn't have known. Mum and dad would have been worried sick..."

"Can we just not talk about this?" Ryan asked. "Here, now, ever!"

"No Ryan, we need to talk about this!" Sharpay sighed.

"Fine we'll talk about it after class." Ryan snapped just as the bell went.

"Okay, enough with the dramatics." Owen said and looked at Ryan sadly, Ryan frowned at the expression on Owen's face and slumped his arm on the table to lean against and stared at Chad who was glaring at the table.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked once the lesson started. Chad looked up at him and shrugged. "Chad... talk to me... please?"

"Why would you do that?" Chad sighed. "Why would you go to a club just to get..."

"I don't know." Ryan sighed.

"It's not you, Ry," Chad shook his head disappointedly and turned around and spoke to Troy leaving Ryan with no one to talk to and a hundred thoughts swirling around in his head.

Once the class finished, Ryan was the first person out because he couldn't talk to any one. He didn't want to see Owen look at him like he had before, and he didn't want to answer the questions his sister had for him. He headed to the drama room and locked himself in one of the private booths and cried.

He wasn't too sure what he was crying over; what if something had happened to him in New York? It wasn't as though he knew the city well, he went out carelessly wearing clothes he knew made people want him. What if he hadn't met Owen and some other guy who had just taken him and left him some where he didn't know. He shook his head, that hadn't happened he had met Owen and he was happy. But it was only supposed to be a fling, and now Owen was here and he couldn't stop it.

There was a knock at the door and Chad's voice filled the room. "Open the door, please. It's just me." Ryan didn't want to open it but his body already had and once Chad noticed the tears he pulled him into a tight hug and for the first time in ages Ryan felt safe.

"I'm sorry." Chad sighed as he sat against the wall with Ryan still in his arms. "It wasn't my place to say anything like that to you."

"Chad I don't know what to do any more." Ryan cried hard.

"About what?"

"Owen." Ryan sobbed. Chad stared at him completely confused and waited for Ryan to continue.


	6. Chapter 6

"Owen?" Chad asked completely confused. "Ryan what are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Ryan cursed under his breath. "I didn't mean to say that."

"You haven't said anything!" Chad said a little loudly causing Ryan to flinch and pull away. "Ry, I'm sorry I'm just worried about you."

"Why?" Ryan asked as he stood up and brushed his clothes as if he were putting his mask back on, within a minute the Ryan everyone knew and loved was back. "I'm fine."

"You're not." Chad sighed. "Just tell me what's going on."

"I can't. I mean, I really, really can't." Ryan pleaded.

"I wont tell anyone, I promise. Ry."

"But."

"No." Chad insisted as he pulled Ryan close to him once more. "Tell me why you're so upset."

"I'm cheap and dirty." Ryan mumbled into Chad's chest.

"Is it because of what I said before because I didn't mean it..."

"But it's true." Ryan sighed, as a distraction he curled his fingers in Chad's hair and started to play with his hair.

"Why is it?" Chad asked, his breath hitched at how good Ryan's hand felt in his hair. He sighed as he breathed in the scent that was so Ryan.

"Because I've been having sex with..."

"With Nick?" Chad asked. "It doesn't make you dirty."

"It's not Nick, Chad." Ryan mumbled. "There is no Nick."

"What?" Chad asked he was getting completely confused now. "Ryan, I don't understand."

"Owen. I've been having sex with Owen for the past month."

"Our English teacher?" Chad asked as he pulled away.

"Yeah." Ryan mumbled. "See cheap dirty little slut right here."

"Ryan, you are not a cheap dirty little slut okay?" Chad's voice was hard and he meant every word, Ryan could tell. "Tell me what happened."

"We met in New York." Ryan sighed. "I told you everything that happened just put Nick's name in. It's Owen. I lied to him though in New York, I told him I was older."

"Oh." Chad really couldn't handle this but he couldn't leave Ryan on his own. "How old did he think you were?"

"Nineteen, and he told me he was twenty two." Ryan laughed. Chad smiled slightly. "He made me feel good in New York. I had a secret that Sharpay and no one knew, he made me feel safe and wanted."

"Then what happened?" Chad asked, they were sitting on the floor again, Ryan curled against Chad still playing with his hair.

"The holiday finished." Ryan sighed. "We fucked one last time the morning I left and then I didn't see or talk to him until the first day of school."

"You had no idea he'd be here?" Chad asked.

"No. if I did I wouldn't have done anything I mean he's a teacher, my teacher. We could get into trouble I mean he could go to jail..."

"You've been continuing it though?" Chad asked, he knew he had been but he had to make sure he heard everything right.

"Yeah." Ryan sighed. "I couldn't stand seeing him, wanting him and not having him."

"Did he force you into anything, Ry?"

"What no!" Ryan shouted.

"Sorry, I just I had to make sure." Ryan nodded into Chad's head.

"I know, but I wanted everything Chad. I'm just as bad as he is."

"He's worse." Chad said. "He knows your sixteen for fucks sake. How can he think it's right?" Ryan just shrugged. "What you going to do?"

"I don't know any more Chad." Ryan sighed.

"You have to end it."

"Why?" Ryan pleaded. "We're not hurting any one."

"Ry. If you weren't hurting anyone you wouldn't be crying here in my arms. You're hurting yourself."

"But it feels good when he fucks me Chad. He makes me forget everything."

"Why do you need to forget Ryan?" Chad asked softly.

"I want to forget feeling lonely and he does that." Ryan mumbled. "I can't end it with him."

"But why are you lonely you have friends and family."

"Family?" Ryan laughed. "My parents are never home, my sister is a fucking bitch and as for friends I have you."

"Isn't that enough?"

"You don't keep me warm at night, Chad."

"I would if you let me." Chad said softly causing Ryan to stare at him with wide eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan stared at Chad in shock, surely he hadn't heard that right. "You need to end it with him, Ryan." Chad said gently he couldn't believe he had actually said that out loud, he had often thought maybe Ryan felt something towards him, something more than friendship like he felt for the blond. But he was wrong he could see that now..

"I will." Ryan nodded.

"You should do it before your birthday." Chad said as he played with Ryan's hair.

"That's a week away." Ryan mumbled.

"Yeah, but then it's a new year for you. A new start." Chad smiled.

"I'm sorry, Chad." Ryan said as he turned to look at his friend. "I shouldn't have got you involved in this mess, my mess."

"Don't worry. I just want you to be okay." Chad smiled as Ryan hugged him tightly.

The next day Ryan woke up alone. There was no Owen next to him or in the shower and he smiled when he remembered what had happened yesterday, the crying on Chad's shoulder, Chad making everything feel better and then going home and spending the night alone. He was surprised at how good he felt, spending most nights with Owen had made him believe he needed to be in someone's arms to feel good.

He got up, dressed, showered and made sure he looked good. He was going to stop this thing with Owen today, even though he had told Chad he would do it before his birthday which was now six days away he couldn't wait because he knew Owen would pull him back in.

He drove to school as Sharpay had already left, even though they were talking again they still wasn't close as they were, he hoped that would change on their birthday too. He pulled up and smiled when he saw Chad. "Hey." Chad smiled.

"Hey." Ryan grinned he wrapped his arms around Chad and held him tight. "Thanks for yesterday."

"It's okay, so you feel better?"

"Yes, much." Ryan smiled. "Come on we're going to be late for..."

"English." Chad said a little disgustedly.

"Remember I didn't tell you anything." Ryan said strictly and Chad nodded his head.

They walked to class and Chad started to talk to his basketball friends and Ryan smiled over at his sister who smiled back. Owen opened the door and they all walked in. Chad watched as Owen stared at Ryan as he sat down.

"Right today we're going to do character analysis." Owen said as he sat on his desk. "Right the first character we will be looking at his Sarah." Sarah was a sixteen year old girl who had fallen for an older man. Ryan frowned, he hadn't realised before how alike he was to the protagonist of the story. "So thoughts on Sarah." Owen said.

"I think she's a bit of a whore." A boy laughed. "I mean, she's sixteen and she's you know sleeping around with someone who's in their late twenties. And it's not as if she's being pushed into it."

"Doesn't make her a whore." Ryan said loudly.

"Mr Evans, your thoughts?" Chad could have sworn Owen sounded slightly amused.

"Well I mean, if you were to have sex with some one of your own age does that make you a whore or a man slut?" Ryan asked the boy who had said the comment. The boy flushed and then shook his head quickly. "So there's what a couple of years difference it's still just two people you know sleeping together. If the girl was the same age as the man she wouldn't be a whore."

"But it's sick." Sharpay said straight away.

"I don't think it's sick." Chad said. "She's legal, if she was fifteen yeah maybe it would be wrong but she's sixteen, yes he's old enough to know better but some time's you just can't hide passion."

"Dude." Troy laughed at Chad's comment who blushed. Ryan smiled at Chad.

"Does any one think Sarah is confused?" Owen asked once the class seemed to quiet down. He hated the fact that this was the book he had to teach, it was too close to home.

"I do." Chad offered again. Owen looked at him for him to continue. "I mean, she's younger but he isn't so he should know better." Chad said darkly. "But she doesn't, and I think maybe at first Sarah thought it was good you know maybe even cool to sleep around with an older guy but I think at heart she's confused and she's mistaken passion and lust for what she really wants which is love." Ryan's mouth fell open once Chad finished.

"Ryan do you think that's what Sarah is looking for?" Owen asked, and Ryan knew what that question really meant.

"Yeah, I think Sarah's looking for something more. Something that she can't get from Dean." Dean being the male character in the book. Owen just nodded and Ryan knew he understood. After that Owen set them a writing assignment and Ryan finished his quickly. Once the bell rang Ryan headed out of class quickly, Chad following.

"Dude that was intense." Chad sighed as he watched Ryan lean against the wall.

"So do you think maybe that will be it now?" Ryan asked as he chewed his lip. "I mean..."

"I think he got the message." Chad offered a smile which made Ryan feel better. "If it means anything, I'm proud of you."

"You are?" Ryan laughed.

"Yeah I mean, you're amazing." Chad blushed as he tripped over what to say.

"Thanks," Ryan smiled.

"So what are you doing for your birthday?" Chad asked as they walked down the corridors, they had stopped waiting for everyone else after all watching friends make out wasn't that fun.

"Nothing I guess. I mean me and Sharpay are hardly talking. Our parents are in London, so It will probably be a day out shopping."

"Well if you need some company." Chad smiled.

"You're willing to spend a day shopping with me?" Ryan beamed.

"For your birthday yes." Chad laughed.

"Well then I guess it's going to be a good day after all." Ryan winked.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan sat on his bed reading a magazine; his legs were kicking in the air as he settled on his stomach, music playing lightly in the back ground. With everything that had been happening in his life he had almost forgotten what it was like to just be a normal kid and spend the evening relaxing on his own. The sound of his mobile ringing brought him out of his daze, as Ryan reached for the phone he couldn't help but sort of wish it was Chad. But as he looked at the caller ID he frowned; Owen calling flashed on the screen.

He could just ignore the call; and at school Owen would be his teacher and he would make a run for it after class avoiding the conversation that he knew was about to happen. As he answered the call he figured he could always hang up.

"Hello?" Ryan answered lamely.

"Hey, I think maybe we should talk." Owen said. Ryan gulped.

"Yeah you're right, we should." Ryan sighed. "I can't do us any more, Owen."

"You're ending it with me?" Owen sounded angry and Ryan flinched, he had never heard Owen angry before, he was suddenly glad that this was a phone conversation.

"Yeah, it's too complicated. I need more than just being some one's fuck toy."

"You're not just my fuck toy." Owen said sharply.

"All we did was fuck Owen."

"Yeah because you always wanted it." Owen said strongly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sixteen I shouldn't be worrying about you know getting caught." Ryan not wanting to hear anything else ended the call quickly not caring if he came across as a chicken.

Ryan stared at the magazine he suddenly didn't feel much like a normal teenager any more, he felt a mess. Picking up his phone he dialled Chad, after three rings Chad answered.

"Are you busy?" Ryan asked.

"No, something wrong?"

"No, well I could just use a hug." Ryan sighed.

"Want me to come over?"

"Do you mind?" Ryan asked nervously.

"Nothing better to do I'll be over in twenty minutes."

"Thanks." Ryan smiled.

Ryan headed downstairs and noticed his sister on the sofa watching television. "You okay?" He asked, things were still strained between them but Ryan was hoping maybe now they could go back to normal.

"Yeah, everything okay with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, Chad's coming over in a bit."

"You two are really close." Sharpay commented.

"He's a mate." Ryan shrugged.

"He likes you." Sharpay smiled.

"I like him too, he's a good friend."

"You're completely oblivious to everything around you." Sharpay laughed. "Chad has a crush on you."

"What no he hasn't!" Ryan laughed, the thought of Chad having a crush on him was just ridiculous. Right?

"What ever you say." Sharpay rolled her eyes just as the doorbell rang. "I'm going to my room, keep the noise down." Ryan sighed and headed to the door.

"Hey." Ryan smiled.

"Hey." Chad grinned and hugged Ryan tightly, and Ryan felt safe again. Owen didn't matter, Sharpay and school didn't matter, nothing mattered except Chad's arms around him. "So what's wrong?"

"Owen phoned me." Ryan said quietly as they sat down in the living room. Chad sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder and Ryan couldn't help but fall into him.

"What did he want?" Chad asked bitterly.

"To talk." Ryan replied. "I told him it was over. He was really angry Chad."

"You're scared?"

"A little." Ryan shrugged.

"Don't worry, I wont let him hurt you." Chad smiled. Ryan grinned and placed his head on Chad's shoulder.

"Thanks Chad." Ryan smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chad and Ryan stayed in the front room for a while just sitting with each other, every so often Chad would run his fingers up and down Ryan's arms causing the blond boy to shiver. "Chad..." Ryan said softly.

"Mm?" Chad asked, Ryan snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I... erm... thank you." Ryan said lamely.

"What for?" Chad asked a little confused.

"Everything I guess." Ryan shrugged, he put his head on Chad's shoulder and smiled as Chad held him tighter.

"Nothing to thank me for," Chad smiled, he moved his right hand to Ryan's hair, running his fingers though the strands of hair, he was surprised at how soft it was, and delighted when he felt Ryan move into the touch.

"Mm..." Ryan smiled contently. "You're always here for me." Ryan commented.

"What friends are for," Chad sighed, the word friends had been forced out and Ryan could tell. "I mean you'd do the same for me if I was upset or in trouble right?"

"Course." Ryan said without thinking.

"Then you see, nothing to thank me for." Chad laughed.

"Still, thank you. Means a lot to me." Ryan smiled. Chad smiled even though Ryan couldn't see, he continued to play with the blond hair with his fingers. Ryan loved how it felt, he couldn't remember feeling this at peace with everything, Chad had a way of helping him relax and forget about everything.

"It's weird," Ryan mused mainly to himself as he let his thoughts over take him.

"What's weird?" Chad asked curiously.

"Us." Ryan stated. "I mean... last year we didn't even talk to each other." Chad frowned. "But now it's like... being around you makes me realise that I've always wanted to be around you."

"Same," Chad smiled.

"I can't imagine not having you in my life, Chad." Ryan said shakily. Maybe Sharpay had been wrong, he was imagining things right? Chad didn't want this.

"Same," Chad repeated.

Ryan looked up at Chad and smiled nervously. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Ryan was pretty sure that Chad was about to kiss him when the phone started to ring, the ringing sounded violent as though the caller knew what was about to happen and wanted to stop. Ryan sighed and got off the sofa, he heard Chad sigh and sighed too. Chad was definitely about to kiss him.

"Hello?" Ryan answered a little agitated causing Chad to laugh. "Hi mum... no everything is fine. Yeah... oh." Ryan frowned and Chad could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Yeah I'll tell her... no it's okay... have fun I guess." Ryan ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked as Ryan sat back down.

"Mum and dad aren't here for our birthday." Ryan sighed miserably. "It's not much of a shock, I just I guess until that call I sort of hoped you know."

"Where are they?" Chad asked, he couldn't imagine his birthday without his family.

"St Monica or some where hot." Ryan moaned.

"Well remember you still have me to take shopping." Chad smiled trying to cheer him up a little. "And I promise you can drag me into every clothing store try on all the clothes you want and I will tell you just how good you look."

"Promise?" Ryan grinned, his mood forgotten.

"I promise." Chad smiled.

Loud footsteps were heard on the stairs and Chad sighed, he knew that would be Sharpay and he figured with her around he wouldn't be able to kiss her brother. Sharpay smiled at the two boys and walked in the room. "Everything okay boys?" She asked, trying to sound nice. She wanted everything to be okay for her and her brother, which meant everything needed to be okay for Ryan and Chad.

"Yeah," Chad smiled.

"Yeah, Shar. All good here." Ryan said, though he knew he would be even better if that phone call hadn't happened. "Mum called."

"Where are they this year?" Sharpay asked not at all surprised.

"Some where hot." Ryan frowned. "Because New Mexico isn't hot enough I guess." He laughed.

"That sucks." Sharpay sighed. "How about we have a party?"

"As in with actual people?" Ryan laughed, normally they didn't invite people over, normally because they never really had any one to invite.

"Yeah, like Troy and everyone just lock all the spare bedrooms." Sharpay smiled. "Chad..." She began and Ryan frowned when he heard nerves in his sisters normally confident voice.

"Yeah Sharpay?" Chad asked, he had heard it too.

"Zeke... is he... was he... I mean he wasn't cheating on me was he?" She laughed nervously.

"No." Chad smiled. "The girl was his cousin, and he had just seen her after a year and they were only hugging."

"Why did he seem edgy then?" Sharpay asked. "I mean he was always busy and vague."

"He was trying to get you a birthday present." Chad smiled. "He loves you, you know."

"Yeah I know." Sharpay smiled. "I think I'm going to phone him. Ryan party yeah?"

"Yeah sounds good." Ryan grinned. Sharpay smiled and headed back out.

"So a party. Do I get to come?" Chad asked with a smile.

"Only if you still come shopping." Ryan grinned.

"Wouldn't miss it," Chad promised. "I should get going. See you at school." They hugged goodbye and Ryan couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

Chad headed home with a smile, he was going to make Ryan's birthday a day he would never forget.


	10. Chapter 10

The week passed quickly. Ryan was glad that Owen hadn't said anything to him other than what he needed to in the class. Chad and Ryan had gotten closer, whereas before they were occasionally seen without each other like between classes but now Chad made sure to always be with Ryan when they were at school.

"Chad." Troy said one night after basketball practice.

"Mm?" Chad asked, his mind had drifted back to Ryan like it always had done.

"Are you and Ryan... I mean... you're not... I..."

"Troy!" Chad laughed.

"Are you and Ryan together?" Troy asked chewing his lip nervously.

"No." Chad answered honestly. "well, not yet anyway."

"Wait... what?" Troy sounded shocked and Chad wondered maybe if he should have had this conversation a little earlier. He was sure that Troy wouldn't be mad at him or hate him for being... gay? Bi? He was sure Troy wouldn't hate him for crushing on Ryan.

"I like him. Like really like him." Chad sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Oh well... you're... well that's cool man." Troy said getting a little flustered. "I never realised you were..."

"I'm not. Well I must be. But I've only ever really looked at Ryan." Chad replied, answering his own questions as well.

"So you're not together now?" Troy asked as they walked towards Troy's truck.

"No. but hopefully tomorrow that will change." Chad smiled. Tomorrow was Ryan's birthday. Well Ryan and Sharpay's birthday.

"Good. I mean if he makes you happy." Troy smiled.

"He does." Chad grinned glad that his best friend was so accepting. "You and Gabby are coming to the party tomorrow right?"

"Sharpay said it wasn't really a party." Troy laughed. "Just the gang."

"Well yeah but there'll be food and dip and music and dancing." Chad smiled.

"We'll be there." Troy smiled. "So where am I dropping you off at yours or you're new boyfriends?"

"Mine." Chad laughed, he smiled at the thought of Ryan being his boyfriend.

-x-

Ryan was in his room finishing off some work. There was no way he was going to do it this weekend. Tomorrow was going to be spent shopping and in the night he was planning on getting extremely drunk and then Sunday was going to be a day of pure relaxation, after all he was getting old.

"Ryan." Sharpay called as she knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked looking up from his text book.

"It's Friday night and you're doing work." She laughed. "You're a bigger dork than Gabriella."

"Thanks." Ryan laughed. "So you going out with Zeke?"

"Yeah. I would you know ask if you wanted to come..."

"Dude that would be so creepy. It's your first date since the breakup go have fun."

"You've been hanging with Chad too long, dude." Sharpay laughed. "Speaking of... why don't you call him invite him over?"

"I'm sure he's busy." Ryan sighed.

"Well I'm sure he'll drop all the plans he's had to spend the night with you." She giggled. Ryan went to throw a pen at her but she made a quick retreat out of the room laughing.

-x-

An hour later and Chad was sat in his room extremely bored. Troy was out with Gabby, Zeke was out with Sharpay, Jason was with Kelsi and Taylor was with Danny. He picked up his phone going to phone Ryan but then put it down... he'd see him tomorrow. But he was bored now – even his parents were out showing that they had a better social life than he did. Sighing he decided to call anyway.

"Hey," Ryan's cheery voice answered.

"Hey man," Chad started. Now he had Ryan on the phone what was he actually going to say. "I'm bored."

"Me too." Ryan laughed. "Fancy coming over" Chad could tell Ryan seemed a little nervous.

"I'd love too. Want me to bring some films?"

"Yeah... hey why don't you bring a pair of clothes I mean stay over?" Ryan stuttered. "You were coming here early tomorrow anyway."

"Sounds great. I'll see you in about ten minutes." Chad grinned hanging up the phone. He grabbed his bag and stuffed it with clothes and the the presents he brought the twins.

-x-

Ryan stared in the mirror and sighed, when he had come home he had changed from his tight jeans and shirt into simple tracksuit bottoms, though they were still very expensive. Debating whether or not to change, he decided there wasn't really a need. He brushed his hair and styled it and headed into the kitchen to make some popcorn and get some drinks. He was excited about spending the night with Chad.

The doorbell went and he walked over to answer it. He was expecting Chad, but when he opened the door he was staring face to face with a very drunk looking Owen.


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan's body shook as he closed the door with a loud bang. Owen was outside. Owen was outside drunk. Grabbing his phone, he shakily dialled Chad's mobile number. "Dude I'm driving." Chad's voice laughed.

"Chad..." Ryan broke out in tears.

"Ryan what is it?" Chad asked panicking.

"Owen's here." Ryan sobbed. He was scared. Owen was now banging on the door. "I'm scared."

"I'm on my way. I'll come around the back okay. I wont come through the main gates, meet me at the back door." Ryan nodded and backed away from the front door and ran to the back door his body shaking.

Even in the kitchen he could still here the banging and he really wished that Sharpay was here. She would know what to do. Instead he waited patiently for Chad every minute felt like an hour. His phone started to ring and he pressed reject when the caller ID said Owen. All he wanted was for him to leave him alone.

"Ry..." Chad's voice called and Ryan opened the door straight away falling into Chad's arms. "Shh it's okay. I'm here."

"He's at the door and he wont stop banging and I'm really scared, Chad." Ryan cried.

"Right come on." Chad took Ryan's hand in his and Chad pulled him to the door.

"No please...I'm scared." Ryan didn't want to talk to Owen. He couldn't talk to Owen.

"I'm not opening the door." Chad said. "I'm just going to pull back the curtain so he can see that I'm here. And we're going to talk."

"He's drunk." Ryan sniffed.

"Don't care." Chad said defiantly. "This ends tonight." Ryan nodded he stood back as Chad pulled the curtain back. An angry Owen was standing behind the glass doors.

"So you're with him now!" Owen shouted, his voice slurred with drink. "Worthless." He was screaming.

"Ryan isn't worthless!" Chad shouted through the door. "You are."

"You're just jealous." Owen laughed.

"Of you?" Chad shook his head. "You're drunk and pathetic."

"I've seen the way you look at him. The way you wish it was him pounding into him every night. You want it to be your cock inside of him, making him loose control. You want him to suck off your cock as you grip his hair harder. Did he tell you how much he begged me to fuck him in the class room. How with one kiss I had him hard rubbing against me..."

"Stop it!" Ryan screamed.

"Did he tell you that I fucked him over your desk?" Owen laughed.

Chad's face fell. He wanted to look at Ryan but he knew his eyes would give away everything he felt. Pain, anger, confusion, hurt. Owen was right, he was jealous. He wanted all those things.

"Go away Owen!" Ryan shouted.

"Not until I have you again!" Owen said. "It's not like he'll have you any more. You're tainted. You'll always be mine!"

"No I wont!" Ryan said, he was still crying but he was trying to be strong. "We fucked. So fucking what?" Ryan laughed. "We didn't connect. It wasn't love. It was just sex. Some one to pass the night with. You were never mine and I was never yours. Go home."

"No!" Owen snarled.

"Go home or I'll call the police." Ryan shouted.

"You'll get into just as much trouble as me." Owen laughed. "Under age sex. Illegal."

"You were fucking a student." Ryan pointed out. "You'll get fired. I'll tell I don't care any more." Ryan noticed the look of Panic on Owen's face. Ryan knew Owen loved his job.

"You know we worked together." Owen said, his voice lowering a little. "I made you feel good." Ryan couldn't deny that Owen had made him feel good. He had made him feel great. But...

"You weren't what I needed." Ryan sighed. Ryan looked over at Chad who had looked up at him and then straight back away again. "Please leave Owen. I don't want to get you into trouble. But if you don't leave..."

"I'm going." Owen sighed. Ryan felt his body relax, though he knew Owen could come back at any point in time he was glad that for now he was gone.

Chad and Ryan stood in silence and for a little while Ryan almost wished Owen was back because then at least the silence wasn't killing him. "Chad..."

"You okay?" Chad asked. "You're shaking."

"I'm...fine." Ryan sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the sofa. Chad came and sat opposite him. "I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

"me too." Chad mumbled.

"I'm...thank you." Ryan said softly.

"For what?"

"Coming over." Ryan smiled.

"I was bored at home." Chad offered.

"You helped me face Owen." Ryan said. "If you weren't here... I don't know what I would have done."

"You would have been okay," Chad smiled weakly. "You're stronger than you think."

"Only because of you." Ryan sighed. "You make me feel like I can fight lions or something." Chad smiled and moved so he was sat next to his friend. He hugged him tight, knowing that's what they both needed.

"Come on. No way to spend your last day as a sixteen year old. What about movies? Pizza? And some fizzy drink?"

"Sounds great." Ryan grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

Ryan sat with his head on Chad's lap and his feet stretched out on the sofa, Chad's feet were resting on the coffee table and his hands were playing with Ryan's hair. Neither boy said anything about how they had ended up during one of the many films they had been watching, they were comfortable and that's what mattered.

"Ry..." Chad started, he looked up at the clock and grinned.

"Mm?" Ryan asked sleepily; the dim lights, the comfortable position, the relaxing film and not to mention the oh so wonderful feeling Chad's hands were given him playing in his hair like that.

"Happy birthday." Chad smiled. As if on cue – which it was as Chad had been waiting for it to happen, the large clock in the corner chimed causing both boys to smile. Ryan sat up a little and smiled.

"I feel older." Ryan smiled.

"Just in a minute?" Chad laughed. Ryan was just far too cute for it to be legal.

"A very long minute," Ryan said nodding his head. "Oh so do I get my present now?"

"Well..." This was the part that Chad was suddenly nervous about. He hadn't been planning on doing this now. He had it planned; alcohol had been involved. "We need to talk first." Ryan raised an eye brow and moved over crossing his legs under him and stared at Chad. "I... erm..."

"Chad. I'm not getting any younger." Ryan smiled. Chad rolled his eyes. How could he form the words; I'm crushing on you so bad you make my stomach hurt? He couldn't find any words so instead he moved closer and pressed his lips softly against Ryan's lips.

"I like you." Chad whispered. His lips were tingling from the soft kiss. "I like you a lot." Ryan found himself smiling. Sharpay was right – of course Sharpay was right! "And... well...maybe you want to go out sometime?"

"I'd love to." Ryan beamed. Chad unsure of what to say leaned in and kissed Ryan again, it started off as soft as the first but turned more passionate and had Ryan's knees weak. "Best birthday present ever." Ryan smiled kissing Chad again. Chad grinned; he felt as if it was his birthday and Christmas rolled into one. Chad took Ryan's hand and linked their fingers together, he tried not to think of something so cliché but he couldn't help it – their hands fit perfectly together.

They settled back on the sofa, Chad wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist as they finished watching the film. Once it finished Chad realised that Ryan had fallen asleep in his arms. Gently, he lifted him up and then carried him up to his bedroom. "Mm...you're so strong." Ryan whispered opening his eyes slowly. Chad grinned and dropped him onto the bed. "You brought clothes right?"

"Yeah." Chad smiled. "Downstairs."

"Just sleep in your boxers." Ryan smiled. "it's dark downstairs."

"Okay." Chad laughed. They both stripped to their boxers and Ryan got under covers of his very large bed, and Chad joined him.

"So shopping tomorrow, excited?" Chad asked.

"Course I am." Ryan grinned. "I get to drag you into all the shops I like. And not to mention the changing rooms." Ryan winked causing Chad to blush.

Chad smiled and kissed him softly on his lips. "I never knew you were gay." Ryan mused as he played with the curls on Chad's head.

"Mm...I always thought I liked boys." Chad smiled. "Never really did like one but the feeling was always there. But you..."

"Me?"

"You opened up my eyes." Chad laughed.

"What about Taylor?" Ryan asked curiously. Chad's hands had moved to his hips and were running soft patterns over the exposed skin.

"She realised after our first kiss. I just... it was a disaster." Chad laughed.

"I find that hard to believe. You're a very good kisser." Ryan smiled kissing him again.

"I thought you were tired." Chad smiled between kisses.

"I was." Ryan grinned. "but now... not so much."

They made out for ages, tongues rubbing against each others, lips bruised, eyes darkened with lust. "Ryan...I..." Chad started but didn't know what to say. Instead he ran his hands down Ryan's body hovering above him as he straddled the blonds waist. He planted kisses down Ryan's body, his tongue twirling around both nipples before moving lower.

"Chad..." Ryan groaned as he felt Chad's wet tongue run along his erection through his boxers. He moaned as Chad took off his boxers painfully slowly. Then the tongue was back and Ryan felt as if he was in heaven. Chad licked his shaft up and then down before taking it into his mouth. He teased the head, slowly swiping his tongue through the slit before lowering his mouth onto Ryan's erection. Ryan moaned loudly as Chad fucked him hard with his mouth. It was hot and he was finding it very hard to think of anything. Chad smiled around his cock, he hummed deep in his throat causing Ryan to buck his hips into him further. Chad grinned evilly as he stopped and pulled back.

"Chad..." Ryan whined.

"I want to be inside you." Chad whispered.

"Mm..." The words went straight to Ryan's cock and he pulled out the lube and condoms from his draw. Chad smiled and rolled on the condom trying not to pleasure himself too much. He lubed up some fingers and Ryan opened his legs a little. Chad pushed in a finger and moved it around, Ryan moaned but once he had gotten used to it he started to move on it more. Chad pushed two more fingers in causing Ryan to moan in pleasure as they brushed against his prostate. "My god... Chad!" Ryan groaned. "Just fuck me already."

Chad lubed up his cock and then slowly pushed into Ryan. He was tight and hot and Chad wanted to pound into him so hard but he didn't. When he figured it was okay to move he rolled his hips slowly causing Ryan to purr beneath him. Ryan moved his hands so one was covering Chad's on his hip and they linked their fingers together. Chad moved in and slowly.

"Mm..." Ryan breathed heavy. The slow movements felt good. He had never had someone treat him so delicately before and he liked it, no... he loved it. Chad continued to roll his hips, slowly he brushed against Ryan's prostate. When he felt Ryan's body stiffen and then shake with his orgasm he moved faster. He hit his prostate hard with every thrust making Ryan moan beneath him.

It wasn't long until they both came. Chad slowly pulled out, he heard Ryan wince at the loss of contact and sighed. He tied the condom up and then put it in the bin. He settled back next to Ryan who moved so he was half lying on his chest.

"Happy birthday baby," Chad whispered as he watched Ryan fall asleep. This was definitely going to be a birthday neither boy would forget.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ryan!" Sharpay's high pitched screech startled both Ryan and Chad. At the loud noise Ryan moved closer to Chad, hiding his head in the crook of Chad's neck. The door opened and Sharpay started to scream for Ryan to wake up.

"I'm sleeping!" Ryan groaned. Chad woke up and pulled the covers over them properly, and Sharpay just stared at them her eyes darting from her sleeping brother to the boy who was very much naked holding him.

"You and my brother?" Sharpay asked a soft smile on her lips. "About time." She smiled.

"You're okay with it?" Chad asked.

"As long as you don't hurt him." Sharpay said. "Now...RYAN! Wake up!"

"Mm..." Ryan mumbled.

"Hey sleepy head," Chad whispered, Ryan opened an eye and blinked lazily at Chad. "That's it wake up now."

"I'm seventeen. Not seven." Ryan muttered sitting up.

"Happy birthday!" Sharpay grinned.

"Happy birthday." Ryan smiled wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"I would totally hug you but you're wearing Chad right now and nothing else. So yeah get dressed, you too basketball dude and I'll have the cook make us our birthday breakfast."

"Okay." Ryan smiled. Sharpay looked at them both, grinned and headed out of the room.

"So happy birthday," Chad smiled. Ryan grinned and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you." Ryan sighed. "Last night was..."

"Amazing." Chad finished. "So, we should shower and get dressed."

"Yeah we should." Ryan smiled but they made no move to get up."

An hour later Ryan and Chad walked down the stairs hand in hand, Sharpay smiled at them and chose not to say anything about how long they were mainly because she didn't need to know why they were so late. The cook brought out three plates of pancakes and a large glass of chocolate milkshake each.

"So you coming shopping birthday girl?" Chad asked.

"No." Sharpay smiled. "Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha are coming down early for a day of pampering, we're going to the spa."

"Have fun with that." Chad laughed.

"Don't worry she will," Ryan grinned. "The waiter at the spa is amazingly hot according to Sharpay."

"And according to you?" Chad asked with a raised eye brow.

"I wouldn't say amazing." Ryan winked. "Though you on the other hand..."

"You guys are making me feel sick." Sharpay laughed. Ryan just rolled his eyes. "So...mum and dad are going to phone soon."

"Tell them I said hi." Ryan mumbled.

"You're not staying to answer the phone?" Sharpay asked.

"If they wanted to wish us a happy birthday so bad, I'm pretty sure they would have stopped holidaying for a day to come and say hello in person."

"Ry..."

"No they do it every year." Ryan sighed.

"Well they're busy." Sharpay mumbled.

"Yeah sure they are." Ryan shrugged. "So great pancakes."

-x-

Chad and Ryan walked around the mall together, Chad was actually surprised at how much fun he was having. They walked around the shops hand in hand, neither caring about any looks that went their way.

"I'm having fun," Ryan grinned as they sat on a bench, their bags falling on the floor.

"Me too," Chad smiled.

"Really?" Ryan asked genuinely surprised.

"Yes. You're not horrible to shop with. In fact I am rather enjoying your company."

"I'm glad." Ryan laughed. "My feet hurt."

"So do mine." Chad moaned. "Shopping sucks."

"But you said..."

"But walking around with you is so much fun." Chad grinned back.

"Good." Ryan smiled. "I like this." He smiled gesturing to their twined hands.

"Me too." Chad agreed.

"We should get going. I think we might have to bathe our feet in ice cubes before the party."

"That sounds perfect." Chad grinned.

-x-

Sharpay and Ryan were sat on the sofa with Chad when the doorbell rang. Ryan and Sharpay looked over at Chad who groaned and headed over to the door. "Hey guys." He grinned as Troy and the rest of the gang walked in.

The girls all hugged Ryan wishing him a happy birthday and the boys clapped him on the back and they sat around the living room.

"So presents?" Sharpay grinned.

"Oh right so we were actually supposed to bring gifts?" Troy asked.

"It's a birthday party." Chad laughed.

"So you got us presents?" Ryan grinned.

"Yeah." Chad smiled.

"And here I thought you gave Ryan his present yesterday," Sharpay said causing Ryan to blush a deep red and for Chad to stare at the floor, his eyes widening as everyone looked at him.

"What did you get him?" Troy asked.

"Well more of what he..."

"Shar!" Ryan hissed.

"You two are so together!" Gabriella grinned.

"Wait since when?" Troy shook his head.

"Last night." Chad answered taking Ryan's hand in his.

"I'm so happy for you." Taylor grinned hugging them both.

"Dude I can't breathe." Chad laughed.

"Sorry, but you make such a cute couple." Taylor smiled. Troy, Jason and Zeke all exchanged looks and then smiled pleased for their friends.

"So can I have my presents now?" Sharpay grinned.

"Mine for you is in my room." Ryan said getting up.

"Oh and yeah mine for you is in mine." Sharpay said and got up too.

The minute Ryan was out of the room Chad looked at the guys and smiled. "So I'm gay... that's not a problem right?"

"Dude you're like our best friend." Jason laughed.

"Exactly. As long as you don't start wearing hats and what not..." Zeke smiled.

"Don't worry my hair is way too big for hats." Chad laughed.

"Oh my god Ryan I love it!" Sharpay jumped into the room holding a bright pink box. Ryan smiled and hugged his sister.

"I'm glad." He said as he sat down.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay handed over a pink hand made photo album, on the front was purple gems spelling out Sharpay and little pink hearts and stars, there was also Ryan's name in blue with little gem hats around it. Gabriella turned the page and smiled at the baby pictures of Ryan and Sharpay. They all flicked through the pages and at the end were blank pages with captions saying 'when we get our first showbiz award' and various other ones that made them laugh.

"This is just too cute." Kelsi smiled. Ryan blushed again.

"What did Shar get you?" Chad asked. Ryan lifted up his wrist and showed everyone the new silver watch on his wrist. On the face was diamonds saying 'R.E'.

"Expensive." Chad smiled.

"From you that's practically a compliment." Sharpay laughed.

"So this party needs music. And alcohol. And cake." Ryan said.

"I baked a cake!" Zeke declared proudly.

"Zeke that was so thoughtful." Ryan smiled. "Chocolate chip?"

"With cream." Zeke laughed. "It's in the kitchen."

The door bell rang and Sharpay frowned. "Who could that be? Everyone's here."

"I don't know, I'll go have a look." Ryan said and got up, Chad following him.

When they got nearer to the door they heard him. "Ryan please... I just want to talk to you."


	14. Chapter 14

Ryan looked over at Chad who took his hand tightly in his. "Please, Ryan." Owen's voice echoed through the hallway.

"Go away." Ryan hissed. He didn't want his friends, or sister to find out about this.

"I just want to talk, five minutes." Owen pleaded.

"And then you'll leave?" Ryan asked nervously. Chad eyed him with what the hell are you doing eyes and Ryan tried not to notice the pain in them.

"Yes, and then I'll leave I promise." Owen replied, and he sounded sincere.

"Go inside Chad," Ryan said softly.

"Are you crazy?" Chad asked, loud enough to startle Ryan but not loud enough for everyone to hear.

"If I'm not in that room in five minutes, then you can come and get me." Ryan sighed. "I've got to do this, alone."

"But you don't. You're not alone."

"I know." Ryan smiled. "I've got you. Fresh start today remember." Ryan said running a hand through Chad's hair. "I just got to end this properly."

"Fine." Chad muttered darkly. He pulled away from Ryan and stormed into the living room.

"Who was it?" Sharpay asked.

"Nick." Chad sighed.

"As in..."

"Yeah. Him."

-x-

Ryan opened the back door and put it on the latch. "Ryan..." Owen said softly. Ryan was pleased that he couldn't smell any alcohol on his past lover and teachers breath.

"Five minutes," Ryan sighed, because right now he wasn't even sure if he had a boyfriend to go back to.

"I just wanted to apologise." Owen said as they walked along the path. Ryan wasn't too sure what he was apologising for so just shrugged. "Yesterday, I was drunk. And I shouldn't have come over."

"You're right, you shouldn't have." Ryan sighed.

"I'm sorry, truly. I must have scared you."

"Yeah." Ryan sighed. "The things you said..."

"Were hurtful, and I didn't mean them." Owen said softly. "I just... I came to tell you that I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Ryan asked his eyes wide.

"I resigned from the school, told them I had family business I need to attend to in New York."

"Because of me?" Ryan asked. He didn't want Owen to throw away his life as a teacher that he clearly loves.

"Because of us." Owen nodded. "We should have kept it to New York. I should have realised what a mistake this was the first time it happened again."

"A mistake." Ryan chorused.

"You're sixteen."

"Seventeen as of today." Ryan smiled.

"Still...far too young to be with an older guy." Owen said. "You're a nice kid, and you deserve better than being someone's toy boy."

"Thank you." Ryan smiled.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Owen said a hint of regret in his voice.

"I guess. I'm sorry for everything, I wish you didn't have to leave."

"So do I." Owen sighed. Ryan hugged him awkwardly and then turned back into his house he didn't think he could hear the sounds of Owen's footsteps walking away from him.

-x-

Chad sat in the living room with a scowl on his face. He couldn't believe that Ryan had wanted to talk to that creep. It had been over five minutes, and he was wondering if he should get up and grab his boyfriend. But he stayed sitting.

"Ryan!" Sharpay shouted, Chad looked up and saw Ryan standing in the doorway. "Kitchen. Now."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"We need to talk." Sharpay said seriously.

"What are you breaking up with me?" Ryan laughed. Chad could tell it was false.

"Enough with the jokes Ryan." Sharpay snapped. Ryan just nodded and walked into the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of beer for him and Chad and handed the rest to Sharpay. "What were you doing with Nick?"

"Nick...?" Ryan asked. "Oh right... Nick." Ryan mumbled. "He wanted to wish me a happy birthday."

"Yeah and what about Chad?" Sharpay shouted.

Chad exchanged looks with Troy. Sharpay was yelling so loud that they could all hear in the living room. "Chad already wished me a happy birthday." Ryan laughed.

"What did Nick want?" Sharpay yelled. "A quick fuck?"

"Must have been real quick." Ryan muttered.

"Ryan. Chad really likes you, why are you being a jerk?" Sharpay's voice had softened but not decreased in volume. Troy, Zeke and everyone else all looked at Chad who was chewing his lip.

"I'm not being a jerk!" Ryan shouted, raising his voice for the first time. "O-Nick he wanted to talk and I listened."

"Yeah and what did you have to talk about that Chad couldn't hear?" Sharpay screamed. "He's your boyfriend."

"I know!" Ryan shouted. "And I want to go in there and spend the rest of the night with him... so..."

"Don't hurt him Ry..."

"I've no intention of hurting him ever!" Ryan shouted, he had finally snapped. "You have no idea how much he's been there for me over the past couple of months. So don't you fucking stand there and tell me not to hurt him!"

"But..."

"No just stay out of my fucking business." Ryan screamed and walked back into the living room, everyone stared at him. "Chad." Ryan sighed.

"It's okay."

"No... just... listen please?" Ryan asked nervously as Sharpay walked in to the room. Chad nodded. "He's left."

"Seriously?" Chad asked a little dumbfounded.

"Yeah... he came to apologise for yesterday."

"Oh."

"And we wont see him again ever." Ryan mumbled sitting down. "So can we have my new year now?"

"Yeah." Chad smiled he pulled Ryan onto his lap and kissed him softly.

"Thank you." Ryan whispered in his ear.

"So... yeah... party now?" Jason asked awkwardly.

"Yeah Jay...party now." Ryan grinned and handed Chad a bottle of beer.


	15. Chapter 15

Sunday morning came too soon for Chad who had woken up by the sounds of some one throwing up in the bathroom. Realising he was practically naked and alone in the bed he realised that said person being sick was Ryan. Getting up as quick as his exhausted body would allow, Chad made his way to the bathroom. If Ryan wasn't throwing up Chad would have thought Ryan looked extremely cute. He had Chad's tee on which was extremely big for him, his head was leaning against the toilet sink.

"Baby..." Chad said softly.

"Don't...I feel so sick." Ryan groaned.

"You drank a lot!" Chad smiled.

"So did you." Ryan pouted.

"I can handle my drink." Chad said some what proudly. Ryan just glared at him and flushed the toilet. "Brush your teeth and come back to bed." Chad said, Ryan nodded and did as he was told and followed Chad back to the bedroom.

"I had fun last night." Ryan said as he settled under the covers. Chad joined him and instantly Ryan was holding onto him, his head resting against Chad's chest.

"Me too," Chad smiled.

"Best boyfriend ever." Ryan said and kissed him on the cheek and then settled down next to him. Ryan grabbed the remote and put the television on.

"I plan to do this all day." Chad grinned.

"Sounds fun." Ryan smiled.

And the boys did just that until Chad had to go home. Once Chad was gone Ryan instantly felt lonely, he wondered downstairs and spotted Sharpay on the sofa watching something on the television he smiled and sat down next to her.

"Has Chad gone?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ryan smiled. "Sorry for shouting yesterday."

"It's okay." Sharpay sighed. "Just you and Chad are good together. I don't want that to end."

"Neither do I and we've only been official for two days." Ryan laughed.

"You really like him huh," Sharpay said.

"More than I ever thought I would." Ryan countered.

"Good."

"So... have we got any cake left?"

"Yeah it's in the kitchen." Sharpay smiled.

-x-

Ryan sat beside Sharpay in her car as they drove to school. He was excited about seeing Chad, he had missed sleeping next to him even though Chad had called him saying goodnight before he went to sleep he still missed him.

When Sharpay pulled up they were both surprised to see, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Martha, Taylor, Troy, Gabriella and Chad waiting for them. Sharpay got out of the car and headed over to Zeke and Ryan got out of the car and joined his friends.

"So...are you two like going to be a couple out in public?" Troy asked as he watched Chad and Ryan smile shyly at each other, it was obvious that neither boy had even thought about it. Ryan bit his lip as did Chad. "Jesus." Troy laughed.

"I...what do you think?" Chad asked.

"I...yeah I want to." Ryan eventually said. Chad grinned and pulled Ryan close and kissed him with as much love and passion as he could leaving their friends and everyone in the car park staring at them.

"Wow." Ryan breathed as Chad pulled away.

"Yeah, wow." Chad grinned. "Come on boyfriend." he took Ryan's hand and they walked with their friends into school.

Everyone stared at them, but no one had said anything. Most of them were scared because Chad was on the basketball team and not to mention Troy Bolton's best friend, and Ryan was an Evans they had a right to be feared.

"So...what you doing tonight?" Chad asked Ryan as they sat down in home room.

Smiling cheekily Ryan grinned and said, "You?"

"Oh really?" Chad grinned.

"Did my brother just say that?" Sharpay shivered. "Eew."

"I think it's sweet." Taylor smiled. "I'm glad they're both happy."

"Me too." Sharpay smiled. "But we didn't need to know that."

"How about dinner and a movie?" Chad asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Ryan laughed.

"If I was?"

"I'd say only if you let me pick the movie." Ryan smiled.

"No musicals." Chad said quickly.

"A musical is more of a third movie date." Ryan laughed.

"I'll look forward to it." Chad smiled.

The bell rang and they all listened as their teacher spoke but Chad was too busy paying attention to how Ryan would chew on his lip or get bored and stare out of the window. Once home room was over they all made their way to English.

"So do you think he's really gone?" Chad asked as he wrapped an arm around Ryan's waist.

"Soon find out." Ryan smiled as they walked into the room.

There behind the desk was a woman with curly hair and big glasses. "I'm going to be your supply teacher for the next term until the school finds some one full time." she said in a bored tone.

"Where did Mr Masters go?" Sharpay asked.

"he left because of personal reasons." The teacher said.

Chad and Ryan exchanged looks and both grinned; they were finally getting their new start together.

**THE END**


End file.
